


Cupid's Arrow

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roaring Twenties, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Joe and Caitlin know they shouldn't be doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : AU  
> Prompt : any, any, roaring twenties AU

The walls of Jitterbugs trembled in time to the beat of a Lindy Hop number and the rhythm of dozens of feet either dancing or tapping along with it. Caitlin would love to say that it was the rhythm of the music that had her breath coming quickly, her heart beating fast, but she knew that would be a lie. 

The reason for those sensations was the hands that were making their way down her back, the smile that she felt pressed against her neck, the low hum - musical, even in these circumstances - that came from the back of Joe's throat. 

In the hallway, there were footsteps and she pulled back quickly, eyes fixed on the door, waiting for them to pass. When they did, she looked back at him, saw his smile dimmed, his eyes wary as hers were. "I should go," she said, smoothing down her uniform with shaking hands. "Your break must almost be finished..."

He tilted his head, listened to the music. "Nah... two more instrumental numbers." He reached for her again and she took a step back, even as her hand, traitor that it was, reached out to his, lacing their fingers together. 

"Then my break must be almost finished." The words could have sounded harsh but the smile that was on her lips, in her voice, negated that completely. "Do you want to get me fired?"

Joe quirked one eyebrow, his smile turning lazy, almost filthy. "And miss the prettiest waitress in this joint? Never." 

It was Caitlin's turn to make a noise at the back of her throat because she knew - they both knew - that if they were caught here together, that's exactly what would happen, and that's if they were lucky. It was one of the club's rules, unwritten but strictly enforced - staff didn't interact with clientele and on staff, performing staff didn't interact with waiting staff beyond what was absolutely necessary. 

What they'd been doing in Joe's dressing room might be pleasurable, desirable even, but not absolutely necessary. 

Not according to the bosses anyway, and that was without factoring skin colour and age into the mix. 

"Hey." Joe's voice was serious suddenly as he squeezed her hand. "You know I'd take care of you, right?" 

Caitlin nodded, a lump forming in her throat because he wasn't the first man to promise her that. The last man to do so had been one of the Greatest Generation, had slipped a ring on her finger before flying off to war the very next day, never to return. For once though, it wasn't the memory of Ronnie that made her sad - it was the knowledge that, if anything happened to Joe because of her, she'd never be able to live with herself. 

"Yes," she whispered, squeezing his hand back. "I know that. But I can take care of myself, you know." 

"I know, I know..." It was the tone of long suffering mixed with pride he usually got when he talked about Iris, his brilliant daughter, one of the most prominent local Suffragettes. His smile vanished as he touched her cheek, faded into a look of total sincerity, one that had her heart rate ramping right back up again. "I just want you to know... you don't always have to."

It was the closest he'd ever come to admitting that the feelings she had for him weren't as one sided as she feared and Caitlin reacted on instinct, rising onto her toes and pressing her lips against his, hard. He returned the kiss with equal fervour and she lost track of time until he pulled away. 

"One song left." She barely heard him over her harsh breathing. "You need to fix your lipstick before you get back out there." 

With a shaking hand, she did her best and if her Cupid's bow was a little crooked, none of her tables seemed to notice, and she didn't care. Not when Cupid's arrow had well and truly found its mark. 


End file.
